<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make it creepier || Oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581054">Make it creepier || Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Queer Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says. Creepypasta and Marble Hornets oneshots. Most will be gay because I'm a faggot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Kralie/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork/Other(s), Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Eyeless Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! My name is Anonymous Author and I'm here to write gay shit for you. You know how it goes</p><p>Give me a ship<br/>
A scenario<br/>
Fluff/Smut/Angst<br/>
Kinks if there are any<br/>
And anything extra like headcanons (height, sexuality, gender, etc) </p><p>I don't do lesbian smut, sorry. Jane is a canon lesbian so I'll only write her with other women.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. L-O-V-E IS JUST ANOTHER WORD I NEVER LEARNED TO PRONOUNCE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brim.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"<strong>I love you</strong>"</em><br/><br/>The words practically flew over his head. Love? Did that really just come out of his mouth? Yeah. It did. Could he really be surprised? The playful flirting? The sex? Wasn't that normal? To fall in love with someone you're involved with sexually? </p>
<p>So why didn't he feel the same? <br/><br/>He could see the nervous loom on Tim's face, which wass flushed a light shade of red. He was staring at the blankets, fumbling with his fingers. He was waiting for a response. Any type of response. <br/><br/>the blond male swallowed the lump in his throat, quickly lookin to the wall. "I.. I... " He didn't know what to say. Or how to say it. <br/><br/>how do you tell your best friend since high school you don't love them back without crushing them and feeling like a complete jerk?</p>
<p>Why didn't he love him back?  Or at least like him? All the intimate moments they shared, the times he'd vent to Tim or Tim would vent to him? Did that mean nothing? <br/><br/>Of course it meant something! He did love him! Tim was his best <em>friend. </em> That's what he was.   <br/>Nothing more. Nothing less.  Now he had to explain that to Tim. <br/><br/>"Tim... " The other male slowly met his eyes, and he could see how he was trembling, eyes watering. It broke his heart. He wanted to feel the same way, but he couldn't. He wished he felt the same way, but he didn't. <br/><br/>"I'm... Sorry... I don't feel the same way... " He practically whispered.  Tim may have not said anything, but he could tell he was crushed. <br/><br/>"it's... Okay. That's fine! Don't worry. I didn't expect you to feel the same! really, it's fine!" He chuckled, quickly wiping his eyes as he grabbed his clothing. He felt like his whole world was ending. <br/><br/>"I think it's best if we stop doing this. All together." He mumbled, quickly buttoning his shirt up. "It's just... Gonna be easier for both of us I think-"<br/><br/>Brian went to intrupt him, but Tim was out the door before he could say anything. He knew Tim was hurt. He could see the tears starting to stream down his face before he walked out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just lost his best friend. And he couldn't have done anything to stop it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, I'm alive dw. I have decided to make my writing a little more organized and stuff, so I'm gonna make another book to store my headcanons so you could pop in and decide who you wanna pair together or if you wanna see an x Reader or stuff. I forgot I have some requests on here I gotta finish but I plan on it.  It might be a little bit before I get to them but I eventually will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Holy Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Jam stuff. Minor smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tim was about to go fucking crazy if Jay kept this shit up. <br/><br/>It was subtle. He would bend over in front of him, or maybe get a little to comfortable with the popsicle he was sucking, or would practically moan when eating. <br/><br/>It was driving Tim up a wall. God, he knew what Jay was trying to do. And Jay knew exactly what he was doing and how it was affecting Tim. <br/><br/>Now Jay was in his lap, gently grinding back and forth against his bulge and acting so innocent. <br/><br/>"Why are you squirming, Timmy? I'm just trying to get nice and comfortable." He insisted, biting his tongue to keep the moans from leaving his throat. He was starting to get just as hard as the other male was. <br/><br/>The Raven haired man let out a loud groan,  almost ready to give in and beg. But he had too much pride for that. For now. He wasn't sure how long he could even take this. <br/><br/>Not long, that's for sure. <br/><br/>Jay slowly turned around, now wrapping his arms around his neck. "Mhm... Timmy~ I can feel someone poking my thigh... " He moaned into his ear, and that's what sent Tim over the edge. <br/><br/>Tim let out a loud moan, cheeks flushing a dark shade of red as his cock twitched, soaking his boxers in his hot, sticky cum. <br/><br/>He was a painting mess, while Jay was beyond flustered and could barely get out a single word. Holy fuck, did he really just make his partner cream himself? <br/><br/>He let out a loud giggle, while the taller male hid his face in the crook of his neck, beyond embarrassmed.  "I'm so sorry... It... Felt so good and my mind was racing and I I... " He was stopped by a pair of soft lips against his own, calming his nerves a little. <br/><br/>The brunette smiled softly, gently cupping his face. "Don't worry, okay? If anything that was a total turn on... " He giggled, slowly getting off his lap. <br/><br/>He slipped off into  the bedroom, swaying his hips and peeking his head out the doorway. "You coming?  Those boxers aren't the only thing that I want soaked in cum... "<br/><br/>Didn't have to ask Tim twice. He immediately stumbled off the couch, happily following them and thinking about what they would do next. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>